The Garden by the Sea
by KingViolet96
Summary: This is a tale about humanity's first ever contact with the Digimon species that came in the most unlikely of all places: a small garden on an island. (OC) Rated K plus for infrequent mild swearing and mild sexual content.
1. Ch1 Prologue

**The Garden by the Sea**

* * *

**Prologue **

Somewhere in a drab green bedroom on a warm day; a young blonde teenage boy sits at his wooden desk facing the window which overlooks the sweeping coastline and starts to write eagerly in his tattered old diary…

_25th__ February 1980 _

_I've just been to the new maritime museum on the coast this morning, and from what I've learnt there are quite a few oddities around here:_

_In the south of an island just off the cost of the UK lies a small limestone house which situates on top of a hillside facing off into the seafront, right next to it is a richly fertile garden plot that lusciously blooms with roses and lilies in the spring and summer time like a joyous mother bearing many offspring. Since the mid 1960's the growth rates for these plants in the area have went from a state of somber impotency to an orgasmic eruption of botanical libido that to this day has never came down from it and such was the ever-rapid abundance that by May 1976 an entire fields' worth of grassland had been completely smothered by the floral invasion!_

_No one exactly knows how this piece of land became so bountiful in the first place; did the homeowners induce huge quantities of into the soil? Were they highly experienced avid fans of plant life? Or could just be pure serendipity? Whatever the answer maybe the garden will still continue to sprout lilies and roses aplenty and the mystery will keep on lingering till the truth is finally revealed._

_The coast in which the house faces upon has recently gained notoriety for being the site of a tragic drowning incident in June 1970 which claimed the life a 16 year old girl and remarkably her body still remains to be seen. Since then a folklore has emerge from the southern community which speculates that whoever lives in that small chalky house on the hillside will be haunted by the spirit of that beautiful young girl._

_It is now February 1980 and nothing has changed in the past 15 years or so; the garden is still growing like mad, the poor gal's corpse is yet to be found and people are still curious as to what's going on in this area. Ever since my family moved to this house in 1978 the residents have kept looking at us funny as if we're a pack of thieves! And the worst part is they sometimes accuse us of hoarding the dead girl, what an utter pile of bollocks!_

_Anyway I better get going to bed now, all this research and intrigue is making me tired to the point of nearly slamming my face on the desk so till the next time diary its goodnight from Michael._

Michael then closed and folded his dairy away neatly in the bottom draw and subsequently headed off to bed within seconds, "It's all bloody supposition away" he slurred to himself as he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Don't forget to fave and follow this story! I could really use your appreciation to help propel this story forward :)


	2. Ch2 Begin the Day

**Begin The Day**

Navy blue skies gradually appear over the southern seafront as the omnipresent night bids a hastily farewell, the bleakly stone-built house watches over the peaceful coast with nothing but the sounds of the low tide swishing on the beach below accompanied by the dawning calls of the white seagulls.

The young Michael Qualtrough is fittingly asleep at this tranquil time of day, the emerging day break however beckons him to arise from this comfortable state of slumber which is only intensified by the shrill sound of a small ringing bell…

_"BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAYNK!" _screams the wind-up alarm clock, a half-naked figure slowly emerges from the bed; "ahhh bloody 'ell(!) is it that time again?" groaned the adolescent boy rubbing his eyes displaying a deep sense of inconvenience. He flinched himself up towards his bedside and quickly wore his Lennon-esque glasses to take a swift look at the alarm clock with a bemused expression; "Only 6:55?" he mouthed to himself in mild amusement "I normally get up 30 minutes later than that" he continued to ponder at this little anomaly just after the alarm clock had been silenced.

A door quickly opens in a flash, "Oh Come on Michael yer silly sod it's just an alarm clock for Christ's sake!" His mother firmly intervened wearing her bright pink dressing gown and with floral slippers to match; "You've got work to do on the coast in about half an hour so stop staring at that and get going" she sternly said to her presumably zonked son; "Alright, alright I'll get a move on, At least it doesn't mean I'll have to fix dad's banged-up MG again" he retorted in a hopeful manner clearly losing in this verbal battle "Fine! But your making the breakfast this time round so shut up and get going!" and with that final sentence she closed the door in a loud slam already bringing an unwelcome disturbance in the tranquil scenery.

Michael steadily put on his blue boiler suit hanging on his bedroom door and his woolen gloves still displaying a yearning desire for unlocking a certain mystery, He works as a primary surveyor for a local marine biology center at the end of the coast since he was 14 and so far it's mainly been staring a lifeless rock pools for 3 hours and scooping up green slimy algae which accomplishes nothing but making his hands smell like a dead cat's innards (and don't get him started on his mechanical profession either…) yet somehow he doesn't spend as much time on investigating the multiplying flower garden right next to his house which would make his time and effort a more worthwhile experience!

He then heads downstairs towards the front door shelf to pull out his black scruffy boots in which he's about to strap on when suddenly out of nowhere he hears the distant sounds of giggling coming from outside the front door; He quickly ties his boots on and docked his orange hardhat straight away to leave the house as quickly has possible (with no hesitation for breakfast might I add!) and quietly opens the front door to take a closer look at these strange noises. He walks out vigilantly and closes the door behind him, "Oi! Get back in-" strangely he's sees nobody there at all "…houses" he shrugs off this minor oddity like it's nothing important and heads off into the sweeping coastline where unbeknownst to him a feminine figure dressed in floral attire is watching in the distance….

She wore what appears to be a rose-like mask of some type covering the upper half of her head; "Interesting" the rosy creature spoke from it's lusciously cherry lips, "He seems to be unaware of what's happening to him" She watched on-wards with a certain smile on her face "Enjoy your new visitor my little cherub, she's dying to see you" she chuckled playfully.

Michael makes it down the mountain pathway with ease, clearly not knowing the surprise that's awaiting him nearby and from what it looks like he's about to get the biggest shock of his life…


	3. Ch3 The Discovery

**Discovery**

The path towards the Marine Biology Center was a steady descent into the main promenade with little to no obstructions in sight to hamper one's journey, ideal conditions for our young Michael to give his glasses a good polish along the way as well as viewing the beautiful scenery before him. Ever since he was a young boy Michael never took the finest things in life for granted especially when it came to life within the shores, he always viewed the coast as a secret haven for creatures to explore the aquatic world that was laid right in front of them, to him life in general should have the ability to discover its surroundings whatever the circumstances.

The blonde teen made his way down the steps on the hillside gradually making his way onto the barren promenade where his close friend Nik is waiting for him, sitting on top the perimeter wall cross-legged and arms folded Nik called out to Michael in an impatient manner; " 'ay up, look who's just arrived!" he chortled to himself gleefully. Michael eventually caught up to him in a wry expression clearly not in the mood for any shenanigans; "What do want now ya cheeky sod?" He sternly replied back to his ginger fellow, "Ay calm down Mike I just wanted to show you what me bird gave me for my 18th birthday yesterday" Nik eagerly rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a silver device on his wrist; "What on earth is that?! A laser zapper of some kind?" said the surprised Michael obviously oblivious to new technology, Nik couldn't help but give off a bright grin and a light chuckle; "Nah, It's a digital watch, My gal forked out 100 quid to get me that!" he then showed off to his pal the glowing red LEDs within the black glass case displaying the time 7:16 AM to which Michael could only reply; "Nik stop waving your silly watch in my face and get to the center we've got a cave excavation to do!" Michael then walked along the perimeter in a brisk pace hoping to get there before long; Nik could only catch up to him and save his ramblings for a later time.

At the Marine Biology Center men in white coats started to prop up outside the center and the survey instructor was viewing them from behind showing great concern; "What's all this then?" Michael inquired as he reached towards him, "My boys have just discovered a hollowed out cove nearby in one of the rock faces" the instructor pointed towards the rock face in question; "and they're curious as to what lies within there" he said with a puzzled look on his face. Michael pressed on; "Any signs of life yet?" he was clearly anticipating to go fourth into the cove, the instructor shrugged; "We honestly don't know at the moment but if you can try and have a look for yourself".

Michael took this opportunity to do something that would really perk his craving for adventure up; "Right, Let's get going!" he rubbed his hands and quickly ran towards the cove with the men in white attire making a passage for him to enter, Michael took out his flashlight and bucked his safety harness on the railings nearby readily taking on the challenge before him. He gave a thumbs up to signal the other guys below that he's ready to head in; "I promise ya, I'll be back in a jiffy" and with that short statement he steadily climbed down the rock face reaching the cove below, Nik managed to get to the railings on time and called out to his friend beneath him; "Mike! Don't forget to bring some fish while you're there!" Michael ignored his silly words and made it further down the cliff face displaying eyes hungry for something extraordinary.

The cove was now within in his sights and forcefully swung himself inwards breaking the harness in the process and only just managed to land himself in the cove in the neck of time; "Now that's a move I'll never attempt again" he exhaled with relief. As Michael steadily got up to dust off his equipment faint cries can be heard in the distance echoing around him; "Don't worry girl I'm comin' for ya" He brought out his flashlight and shone it to an entrance where the source of the wailings are coming from, He bravely ventured onwards into the entrance having no idea who he's going to encounter along the way.

He eventually spots a green human-like creature crouching behind the cave walls with its head buried between its legs; Michael notices its blue swimsuit with its arms and legs padded with blue armor topped off its blue head gear, what brought him to attention was its seemingly webbed ears which startled him in disbelief, A proper human being this isn't!

Michael nevertheless pressed onwards to comfort the creature; "its ok, its ok you're gonna be out of 'ere soon" he caressed the headgear the calm the frightened being; "Ok?!" the green creature soon raised its head to reveal its striking red eyes at Michael's shocked expression, "How can anything be ok when I look like this?" it replied. "Dear God" Michael dropped his flashlight and collapsed down on the floor in response; "Who are you?!" he shouted out in fear. The creature stood up and picked Michel up from the arms "I used to be a sweet girl called Claire, till I drowned in the sea" she somberly explained; "Then for some reason I was reborn again into this thing, in which I was then given the name Ranamon" The shocked boy took off his hard hat and tried to make sense of what he's seeing. "So what you're saying is that you somehow reincarnated into some kind of- "Digimon" Ranamon finished his sentence.

"What on earth is a Digimon? Some bloody space alien from mars or something?" Michael sat down in disbelief clearly not having a very nice day; "Pfftttt no because space aliens don't look this attractive for a start" she began to lighten up, "besides I came out from some kind of weird egg on the seabed, Aliens would never emerge from the sea amiright?" She cheerfully said; "No I suppose not" He chuckled lightly in response.

Michael pulled a tube of fruit pastilles from the inside of his boiler-suit pocket and unwrapped a red sweet from it; "Give this a nibble on" he handed out to Ranamon curiously, She approached his hand and smelled it's strawberry essence; "What is it?" she asked in a childlike manner "It's a fruit pastille" he replied with a smile "a sweetie that always make me happy in the glummest of moments" She picked up the small red circle with her green fingers and smudged it inquisitively, "Can I eat it?" She asked again, "err yeah, it's delicious" Michael said back to her with a charming gleam in his eye; "Ok I'll do it" and with that she rapidly put it into her mouth and rolled it around her tongue enjoying its soft texture, "Mmmm" she chewed it down eagerly and swallowed it down with delight; "that was lovely!" She twirled around with a happy expression on her face, "I gotta have some more!" she demanded with little patience; "later on when I get you out of here, It's bloody dark and I can't stand it!" Michael quickly replied, Ranamon pulled off his hard hat to reveal his shiny blonde hair.

"Then let's do it baby!" She grabbed him by the arm and rushed outside to the cove entrance to stand in amazement of the scenery around her "Steady on gal, you almost had me arm off!", Ranamon could only replay back to him; "But there's a whole new world out there, I haven't seen this place for about 10 years or so"

"10 years?" It suddenly crossed into Michael's mind that she could well and truly be that girl who mysteriously drowned in 1970… It seems that the pieces to the puzzle are finally coming together.


	4. Ch4 The Uninvited Guest

**The Uninvited Guest**

Nik dashed over to the railings where the broken harness lies and leaned over them to immediately call out for any sign of his friend's presence; "Mike! Are you alright down there?" the call travelled down the rock face and into the cove below eventually reaching Michael's ears; "I'm doin' fine Nik me lad, just inform the instructor I need another harness pronto" Ranamon was intrigued by this interesting exchange between the two; "Who is this Nik?" she curiously asked him, Her newfound friend gave off a heavy chuckle; "Nik is my best mate for the past 5 years, He's always helps out with my research over 'ere" The aquatic creature was puzzled by this statement further; "What kind of research do you conduct around here? I bet it's all exciting and stuff like seeing the fishes or watching the starfish wiggle around the rock pools or-" Michael stopped her in mid-sentence to her surprise "Missus, if you spent your entire life reading the papers, looking at museums or even watching TV documentaries about the subject then you could not be any further from the truth!" he humorously replied back, Michael knows that Claire (or in this case Ranamon) has been completely in the dark about the world for over a decade and she has a lot to learn about how the way things are in 1980.

The instructor rushed over towards the cliff railings and quickly fitted a new harness; "Mike, I'm just about to lower the harness to your current position, as soon as you hook yourself onto it me and the boy will lift you back up ok?" Michael reached his hand out of the cove and gave a thumbs up to signal the instructor that he heard the commands loud and clear. Michael donned his hard hat with immediacy and proceeded to step outside the cove entrance; "They're beginning to lift me back up to the surface Claire, as soon as the harness arrives I'll attach myself to it and carry up with me" This sent vexatious chills up Ranamon's bloodstream; "But I haven't seen the world in over 10 years it might be a really scary place, besides I don't even know if the people will like me…" said the depressed girl, Michael could only give off a sullen expression at her but fortunately it was then subsided by a clever idea; "Tell you what, I'll return back up into the surface if you can find yourself a way out of here, that way we can meet up again in the future without attracting any unwanted attention to ourselves" to which Ranamon then happily replied; "Don't worry Michael, It'll be a piece of cake!" And with a huge embrace and a light kiss on his cheeks she then eagerly dived into the water below swimming merrily with the underwater life within.

The harness was now lowered into his sights to which he buckled himself up with a bright smile across his face as if he'd just discovered a holy relic, Michael then looked up to the distant figures above; "Alright sir, I'm in now!" The instructor picked up those faint words and subsequently ordered his colleagues to bring him back up; "Right boys, pull him up" to which they did exactly that. As he was being pulled up he watched in the distance a dancing figure breaking in and out of the water like an ecstatic dolphin, Michael looked onwards with absolute joy; "_Christ gal, you're a natural" _he silently thought to himself.

Michael then reached towards the railings with his bare hands and then swung himself over them like Olympic hurdles amazing the crowd around him, Nik ran to him like a fraught parent and grabbed him by the shoulders stating; "Jesus Mike you've 'ad us all bloody worried about ya!" The exuberant Michael cheerfully replied; "I've just had the most wonderful moment in my life Nik and I'm pretty certain that it ain't gonna stop" He then lifted off his hard hat and proceeded to put it on the instructor's bemused head; "Sir I can wholly confirm that there is life in that cove below and oh boy aren't we in for a shocker!" He then turned round to an elderly passer-by sitting in a nearby café; "Good morning my good man, could you please tell us the time on this magnificently sunny day?" the startled man took a quick glance at his watch and replied back to him; "Yes It's… quarter to nine" Michael then announced to the pack behind him; "That means it's time for a snappy breakfast break! Who's up for some scrambled eggs? 'causes I know I am!" He then joyously dashed into the costal café across the road readily anticipating to have is protein-filled grub. Nik stared in the distance with absolute disbelief; "he's completely off his rocker 'e is…" he turned to face the still startled instructor next to him who did his utmost best to comprehend this currently eccentric situation "Perhaps he skipped breakfast of something…" Nik nodded in agreement; "Aye" and the group then headed back into the Biology center to resume their business with Nik looking back in concern, fearing for his friend's safety.

* * *

Storming into the café entrance with mighty gusto Michael approached to the counter nearby where the waitress is counting out the profits in the till, she then paused to take a look at her customer in front of her; "Ah you've came in just in the neck of time, The last customer had just left as soon as you came in and I was about to close up early for the day but you managed to come at the right moment" She informed the brightly-blonde teen; "Unfortunately the kitchen is under refurbishment at the moment and won't be available till the end of the week so I'm afraid food cannot be served" the waitress apologized, This didn't dampen Michael spirits however; "No that's fine luv I'll just have a coffee with milk and two spoonful's of sugar please" he replied back to her still buzzing with joy; "Thank you my dear sir just please seat over in that corner and I'll serve your coffee in moment" the waitress responded and so Michael then proceeded to sit at the table which was ornamented with a vibrantly colored housing a tall pretty rose in the middle, accompanied by a window that overlooked the beautiful coast to the left of him.

Michael looked out into the window trying to piece together what he had been through in the past two hours, The waitress intervened his perpetual thoughts to bring him his beverage; "here is your coffee sir" she announced; "Thanks gal" he replied and then stated to play around with the rose carefully examining it's physical features.

Not long after he took a couple of sips of his drink he spotted a tall lean figure walking into the premises dressed from head to toe in nothing but striking attire: Giant black heel boots that greatly magnified its vindictive stature, it's provocative red-cladded outfit showed off every angle of its femininity with the exposed navel and huge cleavage it proudly displayed and a white flower petal cape that gracefully moved in the draft. But what mostly caught his attention its head that was entirely obscured by a humongous rose like an extravagant hat, only the lips were showing through.

While the waitress was preoccupied having a smoke at the back of the building the voluptuous alien figure approached towards Michael's table in the corner showing off her many exotic features, It then sat down peacefully next to the aroused teen who was rightly taken aback by its appearance.

"Michael Qualtrough, It's an honour of me to visit you at this hour" She bowed down in respect; She then gently extended her right hand to the rose Michael was still holding; "May I please take this rose from you?" she softly spoke, "Yes" he replied inaudibly to which he gave her the flower. The lady then caressed the rose in a gentle manner and started to make conversation; "Do you know who I am?" she said in a curious tone to which Michael coyly replied; "No I'm a afraid not but from what I can gather is that you certainly have a soft spot for roses" he sipped his coffee nervously.

"Correct, I do have an affection for roses and all things beautiful in that matter" she said back in a playful tone; "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Rosemon, a Fairy Digimon who is the Queen of all Flowers and a symbol of all things beautiful". Michael was awed by this stunning revelation; "And I've come here to inform you about the reason why things are acting a little peculiar for you young Michael" The boy then listened in closely as she began to explain the whole story.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Ch5 Strange Charm

**Strange Charm**

"Okay" Michael proceeded to swiftly finish off his coffee and leaned over the table towards Rosemon's perspective to hear the oncoming intense news; "Why are you here?"

The majestic lady delicately placed the rose back into its small china and gracefully looked out into the sprawling garden in the distance, she then softly spoke to him about how the garden came to be; "I used be one of those roses in that field over there, just a small insignificant fragile plant that you humans seasonally pluck out nonchalantly to then be shamelessly wrapped up in tacky plastic cellophane in order to be sold on as a cheap Valentine's day present for a probably ungrateful loved one…" Michael quietly sniggered to himself in cheeky delight to which Rosemon gave off a wry glare at him; "I don't like being passed off as a product Michael, You should always treat a flower with the respect it deserves especially if it's the Queen of Flowers" The blonde boy quickly switched back into his focusing position as she continued to tell her story; "As I was saying, I used to be an ordinary flower till one day on 14th February 1965 I was inexplicably brought to life as a new creature with all the sexy features a human female could envy for" she then stood up from the small table and proudly flaunted her voluptuous appearance showing off every conceivable curve imaginable to Michael's sensual curiosity including her striking buoyancy bust in which a gold-encrusted tiferet is snugly resting on her cleavage. _"Strewth she's a show stopper!" _Michael thought to himself as he eyed those precious bosoms like a hungry infant, she really did symbolize all that is beautiful!

After that provocative action Rosemon then neatly sat back down again as Michael tried to put his adolescent fantasies to one side and regain his will to concentrate again; "Now you're showing off!" he bashfully said to her in which the lady giggled cheerfully in response; "Well when you're this beautiful you have make a statement somehow" The young lad smiled back clearly enjoying her company here; "Anyway I then stated to kiss the fields in which I grew upon feeling ever so thankful to those which gave me this everlasting beauty and then everything started to grow from then onwards" little pink flower petals started to descend from her face as she warbled on "The relentless roses and lilies I was giving life to made me feel so happy, one of my kisses even turned a lily into a fairy! Oh it felt like being a mother to the world…" Michael consoled the wilting Rose warmly by caressing her slender hands and wiping up the assorted petals beneath; "Rosemon" He said to her tenderly Digimon or not you make a wonderful mother" She then glanced back at him abnormally still in tears; "that poor girl… I just had to bring her back for the sake of my little lily"

Michael was taken aback by this revelation; "Who? You mean Claire?" Rosemon reluctantly nodded in agreement "I think I better go now Michael, you have to see Lillymon for yourself to understand why I had to do it" She then got up from the table and quickly went outside leaving behind a trail of petals, Michael tried to catch up with her before she fled off into the clear blue skies with her sorrow showering over the café whilst he stood below in absolute disbelief screaming into the heavens in vain searching for an answer; "Who is Lillymon?" Nik came out of the Biology Center in a flash and sprinted to Michael's side thinking that his be-speckled friend has completely lost the plot; "Rosemon? ROSEMON!"

"Mike, what on bloody earth are you raving on about?!" A profoundly confused Nik grabbed the seemingly demented Michael by the shoulders and tried to calm his best blonde friend down to which Michael then quietly weeps off a mourning statement to him:

"Peace on earth and mercy mild, Mother Brown has lost her child…"


	6. Ch6 Blossoms

**Blossoms**

"Nik, I want you to forget about today's job and come with me right now" Michael promptly said to his close friend knowing that time was of the utmost essence; Nik was quite dazed by this abrupt response but before he could even get a solitary syllable out of his mouth Michael grabbed his arm and hastily ran upwards into the seafront above with Nik dragged along like a pair of scuffling kids. The lad knew the whereabouts of his next destination with great confidence so all the more urgency there is to reach it but why he took Nik along for the ride was a matter of personal preference: he just simply needed some company. Eventually the two daring boys made their way towards the rocky path scraping through the protruding foliage narrowly avoiding the stark hogweed that stood erect at the path's end; Mike knows that this particular passage can only lead to two directions: His house or the garden behind it but the building itself doesn't have any surprises in store for them so really there's only one option left!

Standing on top of an grassy incline overlooking the efflorescent elysium down below, Michael breathed in that fresh coastal air ornamented by the buoyant cries of distant seagulls whilst poor old Nik was slouching behind wheezing and panting as he struggled to catch up with his tenacious friend ahead; "What's all this then?!" Nik said bemusedly having no definite idea as to what is going on, "If the instructor finds us lot mucking about 'ere then it'll be the end of ya!" he blatantly pointed out trying to induce any common sense into Michael's head but to no avail he could only scoff back and quip; "Nik, will yer please just sod it for now and get your bloody arse up 'ere! there's somethin' loony I want to show ya" to which Nik jokingly replied with a snarky tone; "you're a feckin' loony Mike, you 'ought to be bloomin' committed after what yer did this morning" now finally reaching the top of the of incline; "This outta be worth it Mike or else I'll-" suddenly a gargantuan cactus lily sprouted out of the ground knocking both of them tumbling down the embankment sending the young men into immense states of bewilderment; "Bloody Nora What just 'appened?" Nik exclaimed slowly getting himself up only to see Michael right next to him completely astounded and pointing distressingly at the towering plant above; "That I did not expect at all..." Michael warbled in absolute horror, well this is certainly something out of the blue eh?

A lurking vibration was now being felt across the area ruffling the flowers and trees alike until the trembling sensation was concentrated into a narrow stream beneath the grass shooting right up to the cactus in which it finally erupted into a magnificent confetti of pink petals and dainty leaves blowing onto Michael and Nik's awestruck faces witnessing what is perhaps the biggest floral event the island has ever seen. As the event soon dwindled down back to normal incessant clapping can be heard right behind the boys with their mouths still agape; "Wasn't that the best show ever?" They jerked their heads around to find a petite young human-like girl lavishly dressed from top to bottom in bright lily attire wearing a sturdy pair of leaves for wings, the creature continued on with it's distinctively American southern accent; "Don't you two boys just love a little bit of flower power? I barely get any kind of company when this stuff happens nowadays but watching the pair of you react to that just makes my heart flutter with joy!" She cheerfully proclaimed flapping her wings around eventually hovering over Micheal's face; "Especially yours dear Mikey" a quick peck to the cheek subsequently followed and the young Michael fainted back onto the ground looking up at the sights beholding him. The flower girl quickly exclaimed; "Gosh Golly! Are you ok? she rubbed his cheek reassuringly to which he could then say; "God, Will you please just tell me why?" and he then fell dead asleep in a flash, the solitary sign of a man clearly gone through his daily limits.

Watching right beside him, Nik shook his head disapprovingly and gave off a dense sigh over Micheal's lethargic state; "You see bird, this is what happens when you skip breakfast" He then pulled out a Sony Walkman and a pair of headphones from deep inside his trouser pockets and inserted a Steve Hackett cassette into it's top loader; "Shit like this will always happen" Nik donned his headphones on and laid down on the grass inducing himself into a deep sleep. Lillymon could only scratch her head in disbelief lightly giggling to herself; "Talk about a spectral morning..."


	7. Ch7 The Call

Meanwhile back at the Qualtrough residence, Father is sitting lazily at the breakfast table reading the Daily Mail in his casualware smoking his second Winston cigarette listening to the News at One on the tinny transistor radio resting beside the kitchen sink.

Suddenly the phone rang nearby on the windowsill prompting him to take one last inhale of his fag before stubbing it on the ashtray reluctantly. He answered served the phone swiftly; "it's Bob 'ere, Mary's out shopping..." A brief pause of silence to pull out another Winne until is mouth went agape all of a sudden and his eyes widened with shock, he lunged forward in urgency; "Wai...OH CHRIST NO!"


	8. Ch8 Father & Son

**Father &amp; Son**

'Mike, c'mon sonny boy wake up...' The man pantingly shook his son's comatose body that had previously collapsed after seeing his world go radically inverted like discovering your first heart attack. Nik, kneeling beside the body and watching with bemusement joined on Michael's efforts to wake his best friend up by using questionable means such as grabbing his "banana"; 'AHHH SHIIIIII-P!' Exclaimed the blonde be-speckled fella regaining his consciousness only to find two people looking over him and a hand grabbing his nether regions. 'NIK YOU TOSS-POT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!' He obviously wasn't in a great mood; his father tried to reason with his son that being unconscious for 3 hours in the middle of a field was a concern for everybody involved; 'Yes that's nice and all but could you please not touch my banana as Nik affectionately calls it?' He took a short cold glare at his best friend to which Nik shrugged 'it's the only way'.

Michael got up and walked frivolously towards the footpath below; 'well I've had enough of today's crap and I don't need a sexual harassment case piling on top of it so I'm going home and take a long hot bath recounting this mornings events with a tall glass of cider in my hand and also- Mike wait up I want a word with you' his father intervened courious as to what his son was ranting on about; Michael replied 'we'll talk about it on the way home'. As the sun settled on the sea giving a radiance of colours across the skyline, Micheal's father caught up with him and begun to explain to him why he had such a long day, Nik solemnly walked away too to also rethink about today's events.

'Dad, when we first moved here in '78 we stated that as family we're going to start life anew and you got yourself a job as a car mechanic and I got myself a job in the marine sector, there wasn't gonna be any funny business right?' a short pause followed; 'I'm not entirely sure I said those exact words I mean your mum had barely anything else to say other than keep out of trouble, why do ask boy?' The blonde rouge sat down on the grassy embankment with his father, getting deeper into the motherlode; 'Well... There was quite a bit of funny business going on today, this morning to be exact' his father listened in, extracting more information from his troubled son. Michael continued to explain 'I meat a couple of girls at work' his father sniggered like a school boy 'go on'; 'these girls mostly came from flowers just like the ones you see behind you and one of them came into the cafe- just hang on!' his smirking father intervened to keep himself from giggling at the absurdity of this sentence; 'I don't want to get involved this funny business anymore' he got up and walked onwards to home obviously laughing at loud, Michael was most displeased; 'Claire...' he exclaimed, his father turned around at the name 'what are on about now?' his son marched forwards 'The girl who drowned at sea ten years ago, I went ab-sailing to the cove earlier on with Nik and I saw the most beautiful creature in the world who can not only live habitually under water but had the body of a teenager with features to match! Green skin, red eyes and a blue swimsuit just in case you happaned to think I'm lying and her name his Ranamon but she also remembers her previous life because occasionally she refers to herself as Claire!' His father looked back in astonishment, his son hands him a half-empty packet of fruit pastilles 'Claire ate some of those this morning, or Ranamon if you go by her appearances as a - digimon' the middle-aged man looked at the pastilles with tears in his eyes; 'I thought I'd never say that word again'.

Micheal was taken aback; 'Mike, ten years ago Digimon was just a weak concept I heard during my time as a computer programmer, the idea of living beings inside computers was no more serious than writing a B-movie sci-fi script but in real life? You said there were three of them didn't you?' Mike just nodded and with that he rushed his way to the house, not wanting to talk further into this while his father in the distance turned behind him to face the blooming meadows; he silently whispered: 'well you certainly made your presence felt'


	9. Ch9 Wolfsight Pt 1

**(Caution! this section contains abrasive language due to it being a introductory rant about what I've been up to in the past 6 or so months I was gone so if you would like to preserve this story's current integrity being displayed as 'Rated K+' than please discard this portion entirely and move onto the main story)**

**Hey guys, Just before the chapter begins I'd like to point a few things out:**

**1\. First and foremost I would like to sincerely apologise for the outrageously lengthy waiting time between this chapter and the last, I had recently been moved to a new flat in September and living on my own was and still is easier said than done! Not to mention I now have a working Xbox 360 in my possession in over 2 years since mine broke down thus starting my obsession, which meant that not only have I played uncountable hours trying to get through the entire Call of Duty series backwards and watching mid-to-late nineties episodes of the Simpsons marathon style 'til I became a pale vegetable living mainly off junk food such as eating 3 packs of fizzy strawberry laces every other night because they're 3 for a £1 at the Co-Op and it's an offer I can't refuse which lead to me going to the gym in December burning off the consequences of my apparent gluttony amongst other things like personal issues, but it caused me to mothball everything to do with this site including updating stories, keeping contacts, reading peer reviews etc. So yeah I screwed myself in a way but hopefully now that I'm settling down and losing weight as well as the spring months coming in I will do my best to unscrew myself physically and mentally.**

**2\. I'm just putting it out there when I say this but the previous chapter I did back in August (Father And Son) is a prime example what happens when an author who is completely not in the mood to write more chapters for one of his stories and is going through personal struggles in life yet still does one anyway because he's thinks it'll rectify a writer's block when in actual fact he's just pouring more salt into the wound. I was unmotivated, distracted too easily and above all frankly lazy to care about writing at that time so I'm not going to hide or attempt to gloss over anything when I say that it's shit. I'm sorry but to me it is rushed, unorganised, sloppy and didn't make a hint of sense whatsoever and I could go on forever about why it's so bad like punctuation and phrasing but to cut a long story short it's just plain shit and whether or not I'll delete and redo the whole damn thing is a decision I'm not ready to tackle yet.**

**3\. As of this chapter this will be the only story I will dedicate most of my time updating until its completion or I feel satisfied it can be left on it's own for a while because I find the other one too problematic to focus on side by side as well as finding it more productive by focusing on one story at a time, although it may seem risky putting all my eggs in one basket considering I only have one other story uploaded, I have unreserved faith in this story and only strive to improve it page by page until its very end which I vehemently believe will happen in the future so from now on it's a 'make or break' situation and how this story will turn out to other readers in the community will judge my time and effort here on this site.**

**4\. A short but slightly sweet one; There will be no fixed schedule for uploads to my stories because for Christ's sake I can't keep kidding myself.**

**Phew! glad that's over...**

**I would like to send special thanks to No Sleep Until Vacation (**** u/1713416/No-Sleep-Until-Vacation****) for keeping in touch with me during those past few difficult months 3 :) **

**As it is always appreciated, your feedback and favourites are welcome and any type of promotion would be gratefully accepted.**

_**KingViolet96**_

* * *

**Wolfsight Pt. 1**

One Tuesday morning a small white boat is being trawled out to sea carrying two passengers on the deck carrying pencils and clipboards with sheets of data showing illustrations of aquatic lifeforms, another day at the bay...

As the boat heads off to the sanctuary in the horizon, the workers are eating their breakfasts and make conversation about today's assignment. "Is this a joke or something?" a ginger haired boy said bewilderedly flipping the sheets over "We're being sent out to a bird sanctuary yet expected to collect 5 papers worth of information about marine biology?!" meanwhile sitting on the other end of the table is another boy roughly about his age calmly eating his bacon sandwich "Nik, our task is to look **around **the island not **on **the island" he replied with a slight smirk on his face looking at his best friend but behind that smirk lies a tinge of regret in him that had been caused by previous events "Look Mike, we'll bloody get to the bottom of this one way or another alright?" Nik finishing off his mug of coffee "Now I'm sure your dad was onto something last night 'cause of what you told me before we got here..." Michael drew a heavy sigh, beginning to put up with the rambling ahead.

The sanctuary is located not far off where the mainland is and the perimeter is characteristically marked with jagged cliff faces, a rocky terrain and spacious rock pools. a small but cosy cave is within these rocks and an unusual dweller was sleeping in it until it was awoken by the screech of a seagull standing on its chest. "Huh wha-? HEY GET OFF ME!" it cried while shooing away the intruder and then a boat can be seen slowly inching its way to pier "Hey dad I think we got some visitors coming!" the creature faced towards a wolf-like figure resting aside a large stone, "Huh, at this time day? talk about a couple o' early birds" it remarked following a large yawn and the young beast-like child went out into sea with a playful laugh "Yeah well I'm gonna head out and give them a quick hello" it then performed a spectacular dive into the sea and vigorously swimming its way towards the incoming travellers, "Ok Takuya but you be careful out there, I don't want you getting caught in those fish nets again".

"So what you're basically saying is that the three female Digimon I saw within the past few hours are related to each other right?" Michael sitting outside with hand on his head "And they're all like this big family with its members dotted around the area that I live in and this Claire girl who drowned 10 years ago used to be a human that my dad revived afterwards by turning her into a digital monster and then applied the same method to the others". Nik nodded in agreement, "Well think about it! that rose was probably the first subject he tested on back in '65 when his first wife died and-" "Ah forget it Nik I'm never going to get a real explanation for this aren't I?" the fair-haired boy stormed back into the cabin "Every time I come across these so-called 'Digital Monsters' nothing meaningful in the slightest comes out of it! It's as though the main damn reason these freaks show up is to just say hi then disappear into hiding again like mice, and so what if my dad started this mess all along that doesn't sort out the other gaps in the plot". He sat down on the table chair staring out the window where he clearly spots an animal swimming in the boat's direction which Michael could only think to himself in resignment: _"If we ever get out of here..."_

* * *

The boat was now just minutes away from its destination, "Alright lads" the captian ordered "Get your stuff ready 'cos we're almost there" the two man collected their fishing catch nets and clipboards when suddenly the entire thing came to a complete stop due to something getting caught in the nets attached to the deck's sides prompting Nik and Michael to fix it straight away, "One of the nets must've snagged a rock, I'll try and get it out" Michael went immediately outside, "Well hurry up I got to be back at bay for 9:30". They grabbed each end of the nets and pulled as hard as they can eventually spilling over some fish a couple of pebbles and a brown humanoid beast-like creature violently coughing everywhere till Nik went over to soothe it, helping it to stand up to reveal this strange beast: A male coffee-coloured boy with paws for feet, a bright orange tale and feisty mane for hair to match, it also appeared to be shirtless wearing only shoulder cuffs and baggy shorts for clothes not to mention it happened to wear gloves as well but the most striking of all was its green emerald eyes. "Well, Well, Well, talk about our first catch of the day" Michael snarked but the boy was not amused, "Very funny but I swam all the way from that island over there just to greet you guys so I expect a little more y'know, gratitude?" Nik chuckled in amusement while bringing over a towel to wrap up the poor thing, "Then why bother mate? we're gonna see ya anyhow, besides you needn't risk your life to find us considering we fished you out seconds ago" the three of them sat outside on the benches looking out into the vast blue skies above filled with the calls of many birds filling the air and the sun stepping out gloriously into the empty dawn, "It's done Jeff carry on" which the captian replied with an ok hand gesture and the motors were revved up to full gear.

As the small boarding bridge was being lifted down Michael and Nik discovered more about their new companion. "You see my real name's Takuya Kanbara but the real biological term for me is Flamemon", "Ooohhh" the other two said in unison as they got off the boat heading for the grasslands "So logically speaking, that means you had a previous identity before evidently getting a new one what with that mark on your chest; the little earrings and such, other than turning into a completely different being of course". Flamemon shrugged to Mike's statement having no idea what he's saying, "I dunno, all I know is that I'm a Digimon who just lives here with my dad". Nik quickly tapped his friends shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Mike should we bring up-" "We'll ask him later Nik just not now ok?". It was such a beautiful day for the three of them to walk out instead of surveying the whole place and the ever energetic Flamemon acrobated his way ahead of the teens insisting they come with him. "C'mon you slow-pokes I wanna show you my father, he hasn't seen any visitors in a long time" Michael could only snark some more, "Ever heard of simply walking Flamemon? it's this great small invention that requires not a lot of effort yet still gets you anywhere". The boy then stopped in its tracks to fold its arms and gave an annoyed look back to him "Look's like somebody's being a grumpy pants". Nik beside him smiled "Yeah Mike stop being so grumpy all the time and also keep yer chin up numpty!" Michael took this light jab of him in good faith because he knew that if it weren't for his buddies coming on this trip poking fun at him he would've gone mad with loneliness.

It was getting to midday and despite being on the Island for almost three hours, the workers have only scraps worth of data for their clipboards. Michael was scavenging through some of the rock pools containing a herd of tadpoles when a dark creepy shadow arched over him like a thick cloud, trying to find the sunlight he got up and moved to another region when out of the corner of his eye a giant purple wolf can be seen staring out, Michael turned his head in curiosity and in shock his eyes widened with fear scanning the mega monster in front of him: Sheaths of violet fur amassed its body with barely any feathers sticking out, a large husky tail swooping beneath its study legs with the purple claws sticking out like nails and a furiously masculine body six pack and all dressed in Sylvester Stallone action garb. Whatever it could may be, this monster was certainly without question the ultimate killing machine. Mike exclaimed in absolute terror "O ANGELS AND SAINTS PRESERVE US!" running off in peril for Nik and Flamemon to watch in the distance, "Look I'm sure he didn't mean it to call you and your dad a bunch of freaks or something along the lines of that but my point is-" "I know but meh he still deserves it" Flamemon butted in.

Michael eventually joined the others on the cliff top beside the large stone wolf included for his displeasure and sat down facing the rest very wearily in a huff "I bet the fellas back home are cleaning up the beaches right now" he looked at Flamemon defeatedly "If that thing is your dad then you get double marks for scaring the complete crap out of me ok?" The wolf's son nodded with a sadistic smile on his face that said 'gotcha' written all over it. "And by the way" Nik said amusedly "That so-called 'thing' over there is called WereGarurmon and he's quite cross with you" Michael couldn't be any more mortified. The wolf beast spoke in a long while "On a side note if you ever find my name to be somewhat troublesome, just call me Garu for short" The blonde boy reluctantly listened in and saw the small white boat again in the distance approaching the mainlands' bay lost in his own thoughts again: _"If we do ever get out of here, then I'm taking them with me" _.


End file.
